Netgear WGR614 v10
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WGR614 v10 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 26N19 FCC ID = PY309300117 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5356A1KFBG CA0934 P11 933734 N1A (BCM5356A1 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ISSI IC42S16800E-6TL XA864100X 0931 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5356A1KFBG CA0934 P11 933734 N1A (BCM5356A1 SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = 28 x 175 x 118 mm (1.1 x 6.9 x 4.7 in) USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Special Features = serial flash chip device! Same HW as WNR1000 v3.0 Radio(wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5356A1KFBG CA0934 P11 933734 N1A (BCM5356A1 SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *New WGR614 Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures Pics from zol.com.cn FCC Pictures Netgear WGR614 v10 FCC Netgear WNR1000 v3.0 FCC Notes The hardware is identical to to the WNR1000v3 (crossflash works). It also uses the WNR1000v3's CFE from stock. I tried modifying a dd-wrt release known working with the RT-N10 (which also has the 5356 cpu), but it produced a brick. tjtag unfortunately doesn't work as of yet with the 5356, so only with some pretty messy workarounds was I able to get it back to running. I get the sense based on some things I've read that the limited amount of NVRAM (24k) may be the major issue with running DD-WRT. I have yet to get a solid yes or no on this, however. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!